The Writer vs The Demon
by My Identity Stays Anonymous
Summary: The writer: Kim is going to be the hero. She's a dragon trainer. With help from her dragon she can maybe defeat the mysterious demon. The mysterious demon: unknown will possess someone. Some one you may have never expected. Get ready, maybe some popcorn...this is where the story REALLY begins... Halloween fanfic. Terrible summary. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hi, back with a new story. I'm going to write this in a different form from my other stories. Hope you enjoy this story! (Location: made up, not Seaford.) There is a few OC.**

**This might be a cliche story but i'll try not to make it cheesy, I know that most of you like cheesy cliche stories but I'm going to try to make my story a little DIFFERENT-ish. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it!**

…_The Beginning…_

October 5, 2012.

Kim Crawford.

Fifteen years old. Blonde hair. Hazel-brown eyes. I'm a Dragon Trainer, well, sorta. I don't teach anybody other than my family. Why? People are going to get into a lot of battles. I live in a village, Brooks Wood. I live with my mother who takes care of us. My father who trains us to be successful. My dragon is a Fire Dragon. I love archery. I also love to write an entry about what goes on in my life, most of the times my fellow friend, Grace O'Doherty, writes it for me either while I'm training, or fighting, and so on. Oh! I also take karate. I sing a little but nobody except Grace and my family knows.

Introduction of the people here in Brooks Wood village. First ones I have to introduce (not by choice, by force) are:

The Princess: Annabella Newman. Fourteen years old. A pretty, yet bratty princess. She's selfish and she will act nice at times. She may be the princess but she is my enemy. Brunette. Deep blue eyes. She lives in the castle. With the queen (her mother) and the king (her father). She gets what she wants and if you don't give her what she wants… well then you're dead. People think, no, are forced to say that she is such an angel. She hangs out with the other princesses.

The Prince: Jack Anderson. Shaggy brunette hair. Hazel eyes. Two moles, one on both cheeks of his. Fifteen years old. He's athletic. Takes karate. He cooks really good. He volunteers at the animal shelter. Jack loves to help people. He has a hero complex. He's very generous, funny, handsome, and nice. Although there are those bad times when he's just being stubborn.

The Queen: Mary Newman. Thirty-four years old. The mother of princes Annabella. She's somewhat selfish at times but she is better than Annabella. Brunette. Dark Brown eyes. I don't know too much about her.

The King: William Newman. The father of Annabella Newman. He's very kind and generous. He is sometimes strict about certain things. He is unpredictable… at times. He does sword fighting, I think it's called Medieval Combat. He sets the rules. Blonde hair. Deep blue eyes. He's trained his daughter on how to train her ice dragon.

I'm not a stalker, whole town knows these basic information.

The chef: Eddie Jenson. Great chef. Fourteen years old. He cooks food for the town. Sometimes he'll help Prince Jack. Eddie is one of my brotherly-friend. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Just simple information, again. Takes karate.

The news reporter: Milton Krupnick. Fourteen years old. He keeps up with what's going on in town. He writes/types what information he's found. Great friend, also like my brother. Red-orange hair. Blue eyes. Does karate.

My brother: Jerry Martinez. Fifteen years old. He's adopted as you can tell by his last name. Black hair. Brown eyes. Thick, dark, black eyebrows. He gets confused very often. He's always there for me. He helps me on any problems I go through and protects me. I do the same to him when he becomes weak. Also takes karate.

Sensei: Rudy. Our comedy sensei. The best sensei we could ever have. He helps us with a lot of things not just karate. He's very sweet and caring. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Rudy is really funny. Thirty years old.

My BEST friend: Grace O'Doherty. Fifteen years old. Brunette. Hazel-brown eyes. She's a writer like me. My vocal coach, voice teacher, well you get the point. She's a really helpful and great friend. We help each other through any problems we go through or just chores and practice. She lives next door. Good sense of humor. If I think of something more to say I'll mention it.

Okay, enough with the introduction of some people. This is where the story begins…

Once upon a time… just kidding! I'm not starting off like that… Get comfortable first… Maybe some popcorn will help... Okay this is where the story REALLY begins…

**That was just a boring introduction… sorry I'm still thinking on how to start…. I have an idea for the middle part of the story so yea… I'll try to update tomorrow…bye**

**I'm not expecting a lot of reviews so yea… its ok i understand. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Black Rose travels

**Chapter 2 has arrived. Ugh I'm sick but I decided I NEED to write chapter 2. I'm really late on when it was supposed to start. Sorry about that I didn't have any ideas…I'm going to finish this before halloween or maybe on halloween then I'll make a sequel. That'll be the first time I made a sequel.. just wait. I'm going to make this chapter's date tomorrow's. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

**Oh this chapter is going to be fast…I don't have ideas for this chapter that much so sorry.**

…_A_ _Black Rose travels_…

October 25, 2012.

The Queen told my mother and I to help her on gardening. We gladly accepted it. She asked _us _because we've been gardening a lot.

Once we've entered their outstanding… okay you know what I can't take it anymore, there's no way I'm going to write like that _Grace_…garden. I grabbed a trowel (garden shovel) **(A/N: I'm scared of trowels cause of a scary game. If you lose, you get killed by a trowel, they don't show the killing part but they tell you, well if you play it you'll see. PM me if you want to know the game.) **and started digging. My mother got the plants and buried them. We watered and planted...

2 hours passed by…

* * *

We got paid for the work we've accomplished.

Anyways, I'm kind of tired so I decided to walk around the garden. Looking at the beautiful flowers, I found a mysterious one. A black rose. It's the only black rose I've found so far, like it's lonely.

I decided to take it out. I'm not goth or anything, I just like it. No reason.

We went home. I checked on my dragon which is sleeping.

I went to Prince Jack's castle to visit him and you know… hang out with him. Later he came out. It's evening, when everyone's inside there houses.

"Hello Prince Jack." I said.

"Hello but no need to call me that just call me Jack and you don't need to talk so royally. It's starting to get annoying to me whenever people say that but I manage to handle it." He replied.

"Oh ok _Jack_. So I'm guessing you've told some others to just call you 'Jack'?" I asked.

"No, just you." He said. Well I certainly feel special now. Why do I suddenly feel heat on my cheeks?

"Awww, your blushing?" He teased. Whaaaa? No, no I never blush though. Something about him makes me feel so…bubbly.

"Shut up! Whoops! Sorry!" I apologized.

"Don't be, to be honest I actually enjoy talking like teens do. Not where you have to have correct grammar and polite voice. It's bugs me. See I'm not going to talk all fancy…at least with you." He said.

"Wow… Shocking." I replied.

"So, do you wanna go grab a burger?" I asked. Maybe he isn't a typical prince.

"Sure." He answered.

We entered and were greeted by Phil and his goat at the cash register.

"Hey Phil, we would like two burgers, some fries and…" I was thinking what drink to get.

"…one milkshake to go" Jack finished off. He paid.

"EDDIE HERE'S ANOTHER ORDER!" Phil yelled.

"Uh Jack you know I could've paid." I said.

"I know but I wanted to." He replied. Oh yeah I realized I was going to ask a question about the milkshake.

"Um, why'd you order just one milkshake?" I questioned.

"Cause I thought it'd be romantic plus I wanted to share the drink with you" He replied casually. Normally, if I ever had to say that I would've stuttered.

"Omg, the handsome prince wants to share a drink with me! It's such an honor" I replied sarcastically.

"Haha very funny. Wait, you just said handsome awww Kimmy thinks I'm handsome." He replied sarcastically and teasingly.

"Whaaaa- that uh wasn't supposed to m-mean err anything…" I stuttered. Jeez I suck at lying.

"Your lying, you stutter when you lie and your voice gets high." He teased again.

"Jeez you are cocky…" I said

"Why thank you" Jack thanked. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

* * *

It's getting dark so, we said our goodbye's to each other and headed home. I took a shower and changed to my pajamas.

Pulling the cozy blankets over my body, I slowly drift to sleep…

*During the night* What she doesn't know is….

The mysterious black rose she has picked starts to light up. It starts to rise up and out of the beautiful vase she secured it in. What's going on? Roses do not float up by itself.

It flies away and finds its way to the door exit/entrance. It goes _through_ the door and it drifts off to…

_To be continued…_

**Where do you think it'll lead to? Type it on your review! Sorry this will be a boring story, but I hope you enjoyed it stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Possessed One

**Chapter 3 has arrived. **

**THIS STORY WILL BE VERY SHORT. SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD ON HALLOWEEN! I'VE LOST INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY, SO IT'S GOING TO TURN A BIT BORING, IN MY OPINION, BUT I WILL STILL CONTINUE THIS. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

* * *

…_One's Touch On A Black Rose_ _Equals The Possessed One_…

* * *

…the Princess's castle. The princess wakes up caused by an extremely bright light. She sees the black rose floating and touches it. She grabbed it and stared at it, suddenly… black mystic dust started approaching out of the rose.

Whoosh! The dust went into the Princess and is possessed.

Although it takes some time to process so, blackness takes over.

October 30, 2012.

Prince Jack and I have been hanging out pretty often and became really close friends. I've received some feelings for him. Turns out he's just like us. He told me that he doesn't want to be a Prince. The treatment is nice and all but he wants to be normal and himself instead of someone he's not. Pretty cheesy to write, but all this is true. I didn't tell him I'm a dragon trainer yet. Probably won't for a while.

I've been seeing Princess Annabella outside a lot more often which is kind of weird. She's also been acting different. As the time passed by, she's been strange.

While I was training my dragon I heard something..

"Once halloween comes tomorrow I will take everyone's spirit." A voice said…scary.

I peaked through the window.

Oh. My. Lord.

No… no… no i-it can't be. H-how? W-what's happening? Princess Annabella seems to be _the_… _possessed one_.

If you're lost then let me explain.

-Legend says that there is an unknown dark demon spirit that hides itself inside an ancient black rose and comes out during the week of halloween and will battle on the halloween day. That black rose may look new but it's 749 years old. That's the amount of people it's possessed. Whether it's a loved one or not. It'll steal people's souls and spirits and get stronger. It'll go in battles with the brave heroes that saved the people's lives. The demon spirit has never won. Although, it still tries to win no matter what. Nobody knows the actual reason why it possesses people. I mean this is a crazy world so what can you expect?-

That black rose is now 750 years old. Each person it's possessed each year turns into its age.

I've got to tell Grace and Milton, wait maybe not Milton. Why? Cause he's going to write about it on news and also freak out. He'll be like: HOLY. CHRISTMAS. NUTS! and so on.

Err… I'm scared. I guess I really am not, ya know, fearless. Well everyone has fears and some face it. Which I shall do. Heh… eh.

-time pass-

Jack's P.O.V.

Mmph-! A hand covered my mouth and well kidnapped me. Fear took over, which cause me to struggle on the anonymous person's grip. Man, this person sure is strong. Afterwards, it seems like we've entered the castle. Turns out the guard kidnapped me, but for what, why and for whom? We went into some darkish room with a long chair. I'm guessing someone is sitting there.

"Welcome to the dark side Jack…" The familiar yet creepy anonymous voice spoke.

"You guys freaking kidnapped me! I don't even want to be in this creepy room that I didn't know existed here!" I yelled.

"Oh it's too late to escape now Jack…We know your secrets, past, everything…" The voice threatened.

The long, patterned chair turned around.

No… That can't possibly be…

**DUN. DUN. DUN. What does his information have to do with anything? Why is he the one to get kidnapped to the dark side? Who is the mysterious person that wants Jack on the dark side? And most IMPORTANT question of all… **

**Did you review/ favorite/ follow this story? **

**Hope ya did cause that would mean you're awesome! **

**Bye!**

**-Scars and Stories. **


End file.
